1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to attenuating emissions emitted from electronic sources, and more particularly, to shielding a user from electro-magnetic and microwave radiation emitted from such electronic sources.
2. Background of the Related Art
The present disclosure is directed to protecting a user of electronic sources such as cellular, digital, satellite, portable telephones and communication equipment from electromagnetic and microwave radiation (EMF/RF) emitted therefrom. The portable telephone is compact and lightweight making it a popular item. There are millions of portable telephones and similar communication equipment used throughout the world today including personal telephones, car phones and the like. A persons exposure to electro-magnetic and microwave radiation from portable telephones and their antennas have caused concerns with respect to possible bodily injuries including brain tumors and cancer occurring as a result of usage of such telephones.
The portable telephone broadcasts and receives messages through a mouthpiece and a earphone setup which are received and transmitted through an antenna attached to the telephone. These functions of the telephone use electricity, i.e. from a portable battery, which emits electro-magnetic and microwave radiation. This radiation could be dangerous as used in proximity to the side of a persons head where the antenna is directly placed between the persons ear and mouth. Such exposure to electro-magnetic and microwave radiation so close to a persons head is dangerous, particularly in light of recent scientific discoveries that concluded the brain contains its own type of magnet. Therefore, it is believed as one possibility, the magnet in the brain attracts the emitted rays which over time could have a detrimental effect on the brain cells. The present disclosure is directed to providing protection to users of a portable phone from electro-magnetic and microwave radiation by providing a shield around the portable telephone and antenna to direct and minimize the negative effect of the radiation upon a user""s body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,336,896 and 5,535,439 both of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Portable telephones currently used today include one piece fixed antennas which slide into and out of the telephone along a single longitudinal axis. These types of telephones do not have any provisions for adjusting the antenna away from a user""s head thereby allowing EMF/RF radiation to come in close contact with the head of a user. One aspect of the present disclosure is aimed at alleviating these dangers by providing antennas which can be telescoped and/or tilted away from the user""s head.
The assembly for attenuating emissions from electronic sources of the present disclosure overcomes the difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available by providing a lightweight radiation shielded protection case for containing a portable telephone and associated antenna away from a person""s head.
The present disclosure is directed to an assembly for shielding EMF/RF radiation emitted from portable telephones. The assembly includes a case having a shielding material capable of attenuating EMF/RF radiation. The case substantially encloses a portable telephone and includes at least one aperture for passage of a connector base. The assembly further includes an antenna capable of radial and tilt motion with respect to the portable telephone. The antenna is mounted to the connector base which is removably attached to the portable telephone and in contact with the case. A handle portion is attached along an exterior portion of the case. The shielding case can include two or more separate sections affixed together around a perimeter of the portable telephone. The case includes at least one portion being transparent.
A shielding antenna case for shielding EMF/RF radiation emitted from portable telephones is also disclosed. The case includes a shielding material capable of attenuating EMF/RF radiation and substantially encloses an antenna portion of the portable telephone. Attachment tabs are used for affixing the case to the portable telephone by way of fasteners.
Also disclosed is a shielding antenna for shielding EMF/RF radiation emitted from portable telephones. The shielding antenna includes a replacement antenna having a shielding material capable of attenuating EMF/RF radiation and an antenna connector base mounted to the antenna. The antenna connector base is removably attached to the portable telephone. The antenna shielding material is a shielding case coupled to a perimeter of the replacement antenna.